


Someone Chatty This Way Comes

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, technical difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Ladybug and Chat have been using a chat service to communicate out of costume.  It's the same service Marinette's class uses for homework help.  Nothing could possibly go wrong here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little communication mix up. Darn technology!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cows, an actual one-shot. I never do these.
> 
> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 24 prompt, wrong number.

Once Marinette had gotten Tikki settled with a couple of warm cookies, still soft with melty chocolate, she picked up her cell phone.  "I'm just going to make sure Chat got home all right."

"He did get thrown pretty hard today," Tikki said.  "But the miraculous cure should have fixed everything."

Marinette shrugged.  "It may have fixed the physical bits, but there's still the memory of it."  She knew that first hand.  She knew she didn't have to be concerned about him developing a tolerance to the cure, and that it would work on him every time; she'd questioned her kwami after a particularly brutal attack on that particular topic.  She pulled up the messaging app they'd started using a few months ago.  She'd learned about it from Alya.  A lot of their classmates used it to keep in touch out of school, and to get homework help.  Ladybug and Chat used it to talk when they were out of their suits.

"It's nice that you worry about him," Tikki said, smiling happily as she took another bite of the cookie she was working on.

"Of course I do," Marinette said, indignant.  "He's my partner, and one of my closest friends."

"Any chance his persistence is paying off?" Tikki asked.

Marinette turned away, feeling the heat in her cheeks.  "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Tikki agreed.  "You'd never blush over your partner."  She giggled.  "You're so cute, Marinette."

"Ugh!"  Marinette collapsed into her desk chair.  She didn't want to admit that it was nice how much attention he paid to her, that he noticed when she was happy or down from the tiniest cues.  And at some point, he'd scaled back his flirting to fun banter when it was appropriate.  He'd moved on to sweet and kind acts of appreciation, which touched her more than they embarrassed her.

 **Bugnette:** @mon_chaton did you make it home okay?

 **Mon_Chaton:** Yep.  And just before the final warning, too.

 **Bugnette:** You worked so hard today.  Thank you for the save.

 **Bugnette:** Saves.  I know those couldn't have felt very good at the time, even though you knew they'd heal up.

 **Mon_Chaton:** It's an honor to serve as your shield.

 **Bugnette:** You know that's not ALL you are, right?

 **Mon_Chaton** : Yes, Bug.  I know.

He was probably smiling in that insufferably sweet way he did when he was agreeing, but had another motive or take on it.

 **Bugnette:** I have to get started on my homework, but please do me a favor and be nice to yourself tonight.

 **Mon_Chaton:** Is that a euphemism?  Because it sounds like one.

 **Bugnette:** OMG Chat!  I just meant I wanted you to take it easy and maybe pamper yourself.  Like a bubble bath or your favorite treat or something.  I know you work hard in your civilian life too, and I was hoping you could step it down a notch because you deserve it.

 **Mon_Chaton:** You're too easy.

 **Bugnette:** Is THAT a euphemism?!

 **Mon_Chaton:** Eh, no.  I meant easy to tease, not the other kind of easy, which I can firmly state you are not.  

Marinette giggled.  At some point, their partnership had truly become friendship, and he was as comfortable to talk to and joke with as Alya and Nino.  While she was no longer a stuttering mess around Adrien, it was still a lot of work to talk to him.

 **Mon_Chaton:** I'm gonna let you get to that homework before I can accidentally say something too offensive.  And I'm going to be nice to myself and go to bed early.  I'm too tired for all this.

 **Bugnette:** Did you just gesture to all of me?

 **Mon_Chaton** : You bet your miraculous I did.

 

* * *

Marinette was staring at her physics homework.  It just didn't make sense.  She hadn't missed that class at all this week, but apparently today's lecture had evaporated out of her brain before she could commit the contents to long term memory.  She dialed Alya.

"Hey girl!" her best friend answered after the first ring.  "What's up?"

"Physics," Marinette replied, groaning.  "Did I fall asleep in class today?  I have no memory of that hour."

Alya's laugh was one of Marinette's favorite things about her best friend.  It could almost always make her smile.  "No you didn't.  But it was a tangled mess.  I've got Nino over here right now and we're trying to figure it out before we give up and call Adrien."

"Dang it," Marinette muttered.  "It's the last thing I have to do, and I really want to get this done so I can work on a project."

"Well, you could always ask Adrien for help yourself," Alya suggested.  "He's on the chat system right now."

"Adrien uses the chat system?"  She was surprised.  She'd never seen him in any of the groups she used.

"I half think he's addicted to chatting," Alya replied.  "I'll text you his contact info and you can add him, okay?"

"And you don't think he'll mind?"  He'd helped her with physics in class before, so she figured it would be okay, she just worried about coming off as needy and stalkerish, especially now that she could recognize how inappropriate her early crush behavior had been.

"The boy loves helping, and he's damn good at it," Alya said.  "If the modeling thing doesn't work out, he should consider teaching."

Marinette copied Adrien's chat details and opened the app.  She plugged him in, grinning in amusement when his screen name popped up.

 **Bugnette:** @NerdAlert, hey Adrien.  This is Marinette.  Alya gave me your contact details, I hope it's OK.  I have some questions on today's physics homework and was wondering if you could help me out.

Immediately after hitting enter, she realized her mistake.  She'd forgotten to log out as Ladybug and log back in as herself.  She stared at her screen in horror for a moment, before trying to talk herself down.  "It's okay.  We picked screen names that wouldn't give us away.  I can work with this.  I can totally play it off as a gaming pseudonym or something and switch over to my regular account.  There's no way he'll know."

 **NerdAlert:**  My Lady?

"Oh shit."  Marinette pushed herself away from her desk hard enough to fall over.  She sprawled on her back, legs dangling over her upended chair, stuck in a mental feedback loop of _Adrien is Chat.  Chat is Adrien._  A shadow loomed over her skylight and a polite tapping came from above.

Tikki who had gone to look at Marinette's computer after her intense reaction and withdrawal, hovered over her chosen's face.  "Chat's here."

Marinette covered her face with both hands, whining inarticulately.

"I'll just let him in, then," Tikki said brightly.

Not looking out from behind her fingers, Marinette heard a click of the latch, then quiet greetings.

"Welcome Chat Noir!" Tikki said cheerfully.  "It's so nice to finally meet you.  I'm Tikki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tikki."  There was a pause.  "Are you sure it's okay for me to come in?  She looks paralyzed."  How had she not recognized his voice?

Tikki giggled.  "It's just shock.  Stay Chat for just a bit, and I'm sure she'll come around.  Then I'd love to see Plagg.  It's been ages."

"Yeah, he mentioned that."  He chuckled, and though his feet made no noise, cat that he was, he was obviously getting closer.  There was a shuffling noise as he sat down near her head.  "Are you going to come out, My Lady?"

"You have reached the life model decoy of Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said, keeping her face covered.  "Please leave a message after the beep.  Beeeeep."

He giggled.  

Oh god, it was such a sweet sound.  How had **that** not outed him?  Then she felt his familiar gloved hand on her forehead, gentle.  Groaning, she rolled toward him, flopping her legs onto the floor, and pressed her face against his shin.  "Oh gooood.  I'm so stupid."

His hand slid to her back.  "My Lady is definitely not stupid.  And my friend Marinette is one of the smartest people I know."

"I suck at physics," she pointed out.

"Nah.  You just don't have a great teacher for it."  He picked out her hair binder and pushed his free hand into her hair, massaging her scalp.  "You always pick it up quickly when I explain it to you.  And I'm only as good at it as I am because it's review for me.  I love physics and my summer tutor is amazing."

"Of course Chat Noir is a physics nerd," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" his fingers slowed.

"You do all that crazy, on-the-fly, applied physics in **every** akuma battle.  It's freaking brilliant, and you're obviously a genius."  Now that she knew both the boys she liked were the same person, she could stop pretending to not admire her partner as much as she did.

"Oh," he said softly.

She peeked up at him, surprised to see pink in Chat Noir's cheeks.  "Oh my god.  You're adorable."  She abruptly sat up catching his face between her hands.  "You need to keep your Adrien sweetness under wraps when you're Chat, I don't think Paris could handle that combination.  I, personally, would be completely unable to work under those conditions."  She let go of him and gave a sniff of mock disdain.

He stared at her a moment, his mouth hanging open.  Letting out a huff he said, "Right.  But you need to put Ladybug's sass away when you're Marinette, or I'm going to suffer cardiac Agreste."

"Did you just?"  Honestly, she wished she'd come up with that one first.  "No more puns," she said firmly.

"But you **like** puns," he said, surprised.

"True, but after that one, all others will be pale and inadequate."  She shrugged.  "You have attained pun perfection, may as well stop."

He giggled again.  "I'm so glad you're my Ladybug."

"Yeah, well I'm even more glad you're my Chat Noir… well that Adrien is my Chat Noir."  She shrugged.  "You can drop the transformation.  I won't scream now."

"Heh.  You should have heard me when I got your message."  He grinned.  "Plagg, claws in."  With a wave of green light, Chat Noir was replaced with Adrien.  He waved.  "See.  It's me."

She rolled her eyes.  "I do see.  And I'm wondering **why** I didn't see it before."  She looked at the tiny black cat hovering over Adrien's shoulder.  "Oh.  You must be Plagg.  I've heard so much about you."

"It's all true," Plagg said.  "Especially the really nasty bits."  He darted close enough to whisper in her ear.  "My kid is totally bonkers for you.  Be gentle with him, he's only tough on the outside."

"Plagg."  Adrien's voice held a firm cautionary tone.

"Plagg!" Tikki squealed.  "Come on let's catch up.  I bet you need tummy rubs."

"I'm roughly one hundred and eight years behind on them, so yes," Plagg agreed, allowing Tikki to drag him off to her hideout.

Marinette righted her chair, offering it to Adrien.

"Thanks.  Uhm…"  He rubbed the back of his head.  "I didn't really plan what I was going to do, here.  Once I realize you were… you, I sort of forgot everything else and rushed over."  He shrugged.

"I'm actually glad you did."  She settled into the other chair.  "You being here defused my freak out, so thanks."

He looked so much happier than he did in his professional photos.  "Still want help with physics?  I'm here, so I may as well."  He pointed to the tablet and open text book on the desk.

"Yeah.  Let's do that."  She moved closer to him.  "Wanna stay for dinner?  We can go for a rooftop run afterward," she suggested.

"You have the best ideas," he said with a sigh.

"Not sure about that," she teased.  "It was my idea for us to use a chat service."

"Yeah."  He leaned his chin on his hands and beamed at her.  "That was possibly your best idea ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as a 30 minute exercise but I was still kind of out of it from my diphenhydramine, and my brain was not at peak function. I also realized it was insufficiently fluffy ending with the reveal, and we needed Chat to actually show up for maximum fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after an accidental, and mostly painless, reveal, Marinette and Adrien do a little processing of their new understanding together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am clearly incapable of one-shots.
> 
> Miraculous Fluff month's prompt #11, first kiss.

After their run, Chat Noir ended up following her back to her balcony. She hadn't asked him to, but she was glad.  She wasn't quite ready for the evening to be over. Something so monumentally huge had happened, and it was good, wonderful even. She wasn't sure she'd be able to act normal tomorrow.

He detransformed moments after her, his green light fading as she opened the skylight.  "Come on in," she said, dropping to her bed. "Hey Plagg, do you need a snack?" Chat had told her all about his kwami's stinky cheese habit.

" **Yes!** " Plagg squeaked.

"No, Plagg," Adrien chastised gently as he followed her into her room. "You know there's plenty waiting for you back home."

Marinette turned to smile at him as she descended her ladder. "You're both guests, and I make my guests feel welcome by dumping massive quantities of treats on them. It's kind of a thing for my family."

Adrien grinned. "I've noticed."

Marinette darted downstairs to retrieve some of Adrien's favorites, some cheese based pastries and breads, and a few cookies from the day's baking.  These were leftovers that would go to the shelter in the morning, and she knew her parents wouldn't mind feeding a friend or a hero.

"Oh, wow." Adrien's eyes were wide as he stared at the tray of snacks.  "You really didn't have to."

Tikki giggled.  "But Adrien, it's the Dupain-Cheng way!"

"Oh sweet mother of cheese," Plagg muttered reverently. He lifted a danish from the tray, then turned to his holder brandishing the pastry like a weapon. "You will **not** offend our lovely hostess by refusing her treats."

Adrien grinned, amused. "Really?"

"Also, you need to marry this bug.  She's good for you." He flew up toward Marinette's bed. "C'mon Sugarcube. We need to give my kid some space to propose."

" **Plagg!** " Adrien looked mortified, red filling his face in a way she'd never seen before.

Tikki swooped in for a cookie, pausing to gently pat Adrien's cheek on her way up to meet with Plagg.

Marinette cackled, flopping back to sprawl on her chaise. Clearly she and Adrien had some unresolved details to work out after today's reveal.

"I never knew My Lady could be so mean," Adrien said, sadly.  When she peeked at him, he wore an exaggerated pout. "Joining forces with my kwami to gang up on me."  He shot her a pair of kitten eyes that instantly stopped her laughter. Of course he was good at that look. "I'm **so** wounded," he whispered, slowly sinking to his knees. "So saaaad."  He fluttered his eyelashes. "I may be vulnerable to Hawk Moth, and no one cares."

"Pffft!" Marinette shoved herself off the chaise to kneel in front of him. "Don't worry mon Chaton." She slowly reached out to brush her fingertips through his hair over his ear, something she'd started doing with Chat months ago. "I will save you."

His expression now was more sultry than pout, and entirely unfair. He was probably going to always win every argument with that. "No. I'm too far gone. Save yourself My Lady."

She grinned. "That's not how we work, and you know it," she pointed out, loving seeing Adrien with Chat's silliness. "I never leave my cat behind. It's like Ladybug's second law." When he looked slightly puzzled, she added, "Secret identities being first, of course."

"I don't think I can be saved," he said mournfully, his eyes closing as he leaned into her hand. "Not even Lucky Charm will bring me back now."

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Oh, but I have a secret weapon."

"You do?" His eyes opened, filling her vision with beautiful intense green.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked smugly. Their easy rapport and Plagg's words both reassured her. This was going to be fine.  Better than fine, probably.

He nodded, just the tiniest movement of his head.

Capturing his face in both hands she leaned in to gently touch her lips to his, finding them soft and warm. She felt him relax into the kiss, his hands darting out to wrap around her waist.

When she drew back, he didn't let her go far.

"I love your secret weapon," he promised before leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speedwrite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
